


My Love

by DaisyAxl09



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Top Jeonghan, sassy jisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyAxl09/pseuds/DaisyAxl09
Summary: Jeonghan felt something and Jisoo want to get fist by him





	My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone want to req bottom!jisoo fict? ecspecially for cheolsoo, jihan, and jihancheol?

Jeonghan ran his finger lightly down Jisoo's crease and over the tightly furled muscle. He could feel the tiny bumps and ridges under his finger and he moved closer to get a better look. He'd never taken the time to really explore this part of Jisoo—or any guy—before. It had always just been about getting in and out as fast as possible to get off without being caught.

Not that he'd ever done a very good job of not getting caught.

"I'm not going to fucking break," Jisoo said, looking down the length of his body to meet Jeonghan's eyes. "I can take a fucking finger without all this." He let go of one of his knees and gestured at the economy-sized bottle of lube and towels that Jeonghan had laid out.

Jeonghan ran his free hand up Jisoo's thigh—he really did have great legs—and made sure he stayed spread now that he wasn't holding his own legs apart. "This isn't about one finger, though. If you want me to fist you, we're doing it my way."

"Fine, whatever, but get on with it already. You don't have to sit there admiring my fucking asshole," Jisoo muttered and dropped his eyes, red staining his cheeks. It was amazing that after everything they'd done together this was what made Jisoo blush. Jeonghan thought it was cute that his tough, sassy boyfriend could stammer and blush about something sex related.

Despite his desire to take things slow, Jeonghan did pick up the pace, rubbing more firmly on the bud beneath his fingers until he felt the muscle begin to give a little. As soon as he felt it loosening he pushed down just enough for the tip of his finger to slip inside Jisoo's body.

Jisoo gasped at the penetration, his eyes slipping closed for a moment before opening and locking with Jeonghan's. Jeonghan held the eye contact as he carefully slid his finger in deeper, amazed by the silky warmth inside. Jisoo usually prepared himself for sex and so Jeonghan rarely had the pleasure of feeling Jisoo's heat on anything but his dick, although that was pretty fucking amazing too.

Jeonghan pulled his finger out most of the way and poured more lube onto it before sliding back in, this time managing to make it further. He let Jisoo adjust for a moment before he crooked his finger, feeling for that hypersensitive bundle of nerves that gave Jisoo so much pleasure.

Jisoo grunted and his head fell back against the pillow when Jeonghan found his prostate and rubbed his finger across it. Jisoo's hand moved to grasp his hard, leaking cock, but Jeonghan pushed it away. "Not yet."

Any protest Jisoo might have made was cut off by Jeonghan pulling the rim of his sphincter down, making way for a second finger. Jisoo let out a low moan as Jeonghan slowly pressed inside him with two fingers and the sound went straight to Jeonghan's dick.

He couldn't believe that he'd ever thought playing with Jisoo like this wouldn't be pleasurable for him, but Jeonghan had quickly learned that making Jisoo happy made him happy too. Seeing Jisoo so open and exposed and getting to touch him in ways that no one else ever had—or ever would if Jeonghan had it his way—was a major turn on for Jeonghan, but right now was about Jisoo's pleasure and so he ignored his growing erection to focus on the tight muscle squeezing his fingers. "Bear down."

"I've done this before," Jisoo muttered even as he pressed down, easing the pressure on Jeonghan's fingers. "Don't have to tell me what the fuck to do."

Jisoo always feigned annoyance when Jeonghan gave him direction, but it was mostly for show. That didn't stop Jeonghan from turning his head and biting the soft skin of Jisoo's inner thigh just a little harder than pleasurable. Of course pain and pleasure had always gone hand in hand for them so instead of being properly chastised, Jisoo's dick actually throbbed and precome trickled onto his stomach.

"Asshole."

"Not the best insult right now," Jeonghan said. He pressed a kiss to the bruise already forming on the pale skin and turned his attention back to the job at hand. He scissored his fingers slowly, trying to loosen the canal enough so that Jisoo could take a third finger without pain. Jisoo was used to taking large things—Jeonghan's cock wasn't small—but Jeonghan knew that Jisoo usually skipped a few steps, just dealing with the initial pain instead of preparing himself the way he should. That wasn't going to fly this time.

"Not an insult," Jisoo said, choking back a moan as Jeonghan's fingers grazed his prostate again. "Trying to get you back on track."

Jeonghan laughed hard enough that he had to pause what he was doing which didn't make Jisoo happy. Jisoo shoved back onto Jeonghan's fingers. "Just fucking put another one in."

"Yes sir," Jeonghan said, barely resisting the urge to salute. Jisoo responded by flipping him off, but there was a smile on his face and Jeonghan was suddenly overwhelmed by how fucking happy he was. He and Jisoo had never had the time to just enjoy each other like this before. They'd always been hiding from somebody, but now it was just the two of them in their own bed in a room that was for them and them alone.

Sex was a lot more fun when it was about more than a hurried race to get off.

Trying to hide his sappy thoughts, Jeonghan busied himself with the lube making sure that everything was as slick as possible before he slipped the pointer finger of his other hand in and hooked it just inside the ring of muscle so that he could stretch the hole out enough for his ring finger to join the other two.

He wiped his free hand on a towel to remove the lube and then gave Jisoo's leg a gentle caress. "How's that?"

"Feels good," Jisoo sighed. He pressed back and his body almost sucked Jeonghan's fingers in until they slid all the way into the silky heat and Jisoo's ass rested on his palm. "Full."

"You're going to be so much fuller," Jeonghan whispered. He continued to caress Jisoo's leg, letting Jisoo adjust to three fingers. Three fingers was still not quite as wide as Jeonghan's cock or the Ben Wa beads, but the next step was going to get trickier and he wanted Jisoo completely relaxed before he tried to take the entire width of Jeonghan's hand. "So fucking full."

Jisoo moaned and flexed his muscles, squeezing Jeonghan's fingers tight for a moment before relaxing again. "More."

Jeonghan moved his fingers, spreading them as far as he could to prepare Jisoo's passage. He made sure to brush Jisoo's prostate often enough to keep him aroused and kept a close eye on his face. There wasn't any sign of pain though, just a sort of slack jawed pleasure that looked so out of place on Jisoo's face. Normally he was so careful to guard his expressions and not give away anything that he didn't want to, but this was Jisoo letting loose. This was Jisoo trusting Jeonghan.

When he was sure that Jisoo was comfortable with three fingers he pulled out just enough that he could curl his hand so that the pinky and thumb were underneath the other fingers. He pushed back in carefully, pausing once he reached line of knuckles at the base of his fingers.

This was it.

Jeonghan took a deep breath and pushed until Jisoo's sphincter gave way around the width of his hand. Jisoo winced as the widest part of Jeonghan's hand entered his body, but Jeonghan kept the pressure steady until his entire hand was inside and Jisoo's rim was tight around his wrist.

"Fuck Jisoo," Jeonghan's voice was rough as he stared in amazement at his hand. "My entire hand is in you."

Jisoo lifted his head up to look between his legs with heavy lidded eyes. "Fucking hell, Jeonghan."

He dropped his head back onto the pillow as if just raising it had been too much effort, and maybe it had been. Jeonghan couldn't even imagine how it must feel to have an entire hand up your ass. It had to be overwhelming.

"I'm going to make a fist now," Jeonghan said once he finally got over the shock of seeing his hand inside of Jisoo. "Is that okay?"

"That's the whole fucking point," Jisoo replied. His voice was a bit strained and his erection had flagged slightly, so Jeonghan used his free hand to gently stroke Jisoo's dick.

Once he'd coaxed Jisoo back to full hardness, Jeonghan slowly spread his fingers out so that he could clench them into a fist.

"Oh fuck," Jisoo yelled as soon as Jeonghan formed a fist. "Oh fuck, your knuckle is on my fucking prostate."

Jeonghan tried to rock his hand back, to relieve the pressure on Jisoo's prostate, but all it did was bring another knuckle in contact with it. "Do you want me to pull out—"

"Don't you fucking dare," Jisoo gasped out and Jeonghan realized that for all his pained-sounding protests, Jisoo was leaking so much precome that he had a puddle in the dip of his stomach. Jisoo tried to scoot back to get more of Jeonghan's arm into him. "Fuck me."

Jeonghan pulled his arm back and then punched forward—gently of course—and Jisoo actually wailed. It was a good thing that no one else was at home or they would have surely heard that. Not that Jeonghan cared if they alerted the entire fucking neighborhood to what they were doing. All he cared about at the moment was getting Jisoo to make that sound again.

He twisted his arm, his knuckles caressing the clinging walls of Jisoo's body and Jisoo came. His passage clenched around Jeonghan's arm, spasming wildly as his cock erupted, thick ropes of come streaking his chest.

Jisoo came so hard that he actually passed out and Jeonghan stamped down his own nearly overwhelming arousal so that he could carefully pull his arm out of Jisoo and check him for damage.

_Fuck._  Jisoo's rim was puffy and his hole was actually gaping wide enough that Jeonghan could see the shiny red flesh of his insides. It was almost like Jisoo had a fucking pussy. Or at least Jeonghan assumed that was an appropriate metaphor—he tended to look away when Lip turned on his porn. Jisoo didn't seem to be torn or bleeding, though, and that was the important thing.

"Jeonghan?" Jisoo asked, his voice raw. He was blinking at Jeonghan in confusion as he came back to consciousness.

"I'm here," Jeonghan replied. He hastily wiped the lube off of his hands and climbed up the bed to give Jisoo a gentle kiss. "I'm right here."

Jisoo rolled onto his side and pressed closer to Jeonghan, seeking out his lips for a sloppy, uncoordinated kiss. Jeonghan returned the kiss and rocked forward, sliding his aching dick along the side of Jisoo's thigh, desperate for friction now that he wasn't having to suppress his own pleasure any more.

"You're still hard," Jisoo said, surprised.

Streaks of precome glistened on the milky white skin of Jisoo's thigh as Jeonghan thrust forward. "Won't be for long."

"Wait." It was all Jeonghan could do to stop the rocking of his hips as Jisoo shifted onto his back. Jisoo let his legs fall open. "Fuck me."

Jeonghan's eyes widened. "We shouldn't—"

"Just get on me, Jeonghan."

Jisoo sounded tired but determined and Jeonghan didn't have to be told twice. He took just enough time to put the pillow back under Jisoo's hips for support before lining up his dick with Jisoo's gaping hole. He sunk forward slowly, awed by how easy it was. Jisoo was still full of lube and his muscles were so loose that Jeonghan practically glided forward.

"Fuck, you're so loose," Jeonghan said. He'd never experienced anything like this before. It was closer to the feeling of fucking into Jisoo's mouth than his ass, but this way he still got to kiss Jisoo.

Jisoo clenched his ass and Jeonghan felt the muscles tighten around him, hugging his dick, and after all of the build-up and foreplay and fucking fisting, that was all that it took to send him over. He collapsed on top of Jisoo, buried deep inside his body as he released in hot waves.

Jeonghan pressed open mouth kisses to Jisoo's shoulder, murmuring incoherent endearments against the skin. He was sex drunk and too overwhelmed by the whole fucking experience to hold back the words that they never said. "I love you."

Jisoo's entire body went still and Jeonghan froze afraid that he'd screwed up the moment. He knew what he meant to Jisoo—what they meant to each other—but neither of them ever put it into words.

After a moment of silence that felt like an eternity, Jisoo's arms tentatively came up around Jeonghan's back, holding him. "Me too."

Jeonghan let out his breath in a rush and smiled against Jisoo's shoulder. "Does that mean that you love yourself too? Or that you love me?"

Jisoo smacked Jeonghan's chest none too gently. "Fuck off."

Jeonghan laughed. He carefully slipped out of Jisoo's abused body and curled up next to him. Jisoo rolled onto his side and slotted his body against Jeonghan's as if it was made to be there. Jeonghan sliding his one arm around Jisoo's waist and the other grope Jisoo’s ass, then tangling their legs together.

"Go to sleep smartass."

 FIN 


End file.
